Calypso
Calypso Parilli was a female arctic wolf, the main experiment of the now defunct Department of Trans-Newtonian Element Research run and headed by ERIC. One of the abilities granted to her by the introduction of xenocarbons is the ability to 'Blink' to certain places within her line of sight. Life in the Enclosure Calypso lived in a large tundra themed enclosure with glass walls on two sides. It was secured by Klopp's anti-teleportation field and provided ample room for her to roam around in. She enjoyed to hide in the bushes and among the rock outcroppings, which earned her the name Calypso, meaning 'to conceal or hide.' The experiments proved successful, allowing her to move quickly and increasing her intelligence by a large margin. A special collar was made to reduce Calypso's abilities. She wore it when brought anywhere. Uncloak's Office In Season 4, Episode 2, Calypso was brought to the wasteland by ERIC as he spectated the match. Uncloak took a liking to Calypso, and moved her to his office as his pet, but still allows ERIC to still take readings. Here is the first time she has exhibited human-like learning processes. She grew close to Uncloak, as his personal comfort pet. Mutations In her experience with the Parasite in Season 4, Episode 3, she grew to hate experiments, collars, and being controlled. After the collar was removed from her, she suffered from a strange set of mutations that sharpened her claws, enlarged her canine teeth, and changed her tongue out for a pronged snake-like tongue. Her face also became striped by blue marks. The Rest of Season 4 Over the course of the next five months, Calypso was turned fully anthropomorphic by Uncloak, growing to a height of 6'6" (1.98m), and weighing in at 240 Ibs (109kg). She lived with and around Uncloak during this time, teaching him about the wild ways that she came from, and telling him about the Parilli pack. After the Universal Union's troops were pulled out of the Facility, there was no active security in place. Due to Calypso's proximity to Uncloak, who had commanded the Universal Union's "peacekeeping" efforts in the Facility, Uncloak named Calypso the new head of Security, a job she handled well. With a force of just under three hundred, she kept many sectors safe from the new threats the Facility faced at an ever growing rate. After a failing to end his experiment, ERIC was killed in a battle within the Trans-Newtonian Elements laboratory by a paradox. Calypso was free, but saddened after finding out that ERIC had captured her entire pack in the process. She was the last remaining member. After a firefight with Xin Yong forces coming to seize security assets, Calypso was heavily wounded and rescued by a dragon named Rachel. An emergency transfusion of blood granted her special powers, such as wings and a slightly more draconian appearance. Meanwhile, Calypso had begun to take a romantic interest in Uncloak, travelling away with him to forest pocket dimensions more frequently and for much more personal reasons. Season 5 When the reset occurred, Calypso and Uncloak were away again at "The Reserve", a special location made for them by Luna, a close friend of Calypso's. The reset ripped her away from Uncloak and tore her powers from her. The crippled Calypso staggered through the snow with the help of a lost fairy until they found the Facility again. The next few days were spent finding Uncloak, but when they did find him in his vault, he had given more to his corrupted mind, and his madness. Calypso assumed her role as acting security chief once again. After Uncloak split himself into two halves, a good half, renamed Lev to avoid confusion, and a bad half, still named Uncloak, Calypso fought to free Lev and eventually name him as her mate. Various events came and went, and in the late winter Calypso gave birth to two pups, Articus, a male, and Eva, a female. The End Marcus, the bartender and an old friend of Calypso's, opened a portal to the old timeline of Season 4, allowing the previous version of whoever had touched the portal to come through. Any version that came through had lived in the previous world for ten more years. The old timeline's Calypso was forced to live alone on the reserve after Uncloak had died due to his corrupted mind and no way to fix it. Old Calypso was much more bitter, and instantly tried attacking others at the Facility before fleeing. Calypso was cautious and named this previous version of her "Red", due to the changes to her fur color. Red wanted revenge, and knew the evil Uncloak did too. She offered her services in exchange for artifacts, which Red needed to become more powerful. Uncloak accepted, and that afternoon, Red stood at the entrance to Calypso's den on Floor 78, a normal floor turned into a forest by angry druids. A short fight led to Red stabbing Calypso directly in the heart while she bought time for Lev and her two children to escape. It was there that her life as a warrior and protector ended, and where the story of her children began.Category:Characters